Unexpected Song
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: A/U – Arizona Robbins is a veteran musical theater composer with several Tonys to her name. After a series of flops, she's in serious need of a hit.  Can rookie composer Callie Torres inspire beautiful music in her? In more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Song 1/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M/NC-17 (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Arizona Robbins is a veteran musical theater composer with several Tonys to her name. But after a series of flops, she's in serious need of a hit. Can rookie composer Callie Torres be the key to her success? Both hope for a hit, but discover that working together inspires more than just beautiful music. It's also a loose modern retelling of one of my favorite novels. See if you catch on.

A/N: I swear I had this idea way before "Smash" was around. Just never got around to writing it.

* * *

><p><em>It is a truth universally acknowledged that every musical theater composer must be in want of a Tony Award . . . or four.<em>

Callie Torres fidgeted and tried to maintain some appearance of calmness as she waited outside Miranda Bailey's office. Bailey's bored-looking assistant was smacking her gum loudly and paging through some women's magazine with the headline "101 Ways to Please Your Man" splashed across the cover in hot pink.

Callie picked up a magazine of her own, some rag dishing on which celebrity was in rehab, which one was cheating on her husband with a drag queen, and other salacious gossip. Callie flipped through it, not taking in what she was reading at all. She just needed something to occupy her hands with. Callie couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and nervous. She was practically shaking with nervous energy. There was no other proper reaction to being summoned to the office of one of the most successful producers on Broadway. If you wanted a show done big, and if you wanted it done right, you hoped Miranda Bailey would take an interest. Callie's eyes scanned the framed window cards on the wall, advertising the myriad hit shows that had made Bailey a legend in the business. She had no idea what exactly Miranda Bailey wanted with her, but there was no way she'd pass up the opportunity to meet the woman, let alone possibly work with her.

Callie tried to take deep breaths to steady her nerves while she waited. She stared at the door with "Miranda Bailey" painted in gold leaf on it. She wondered how much longer she'd have to wait. She was dying to know why she'd been called. She hoped it meant good things for her career. She desperately wanted to get up and pace, but she'd often been told that her "pee dance" did not make the best first impression.

Even though she was relatively new to the business and was still struggling for recognition, Callie had her dream. A spacious penthouse with stunning views of Central Park. A composing career successful enough to allow her such accommodations. And of course, the most important, a few Tony Awards on display on her immaculately polished baby grand piano. It wouldn't hurt to have someone to share it all with, but that was less of a concern for her at the moment. She'd spent far too much time and energy on relationships that had crashed and burned. Right now, she needed to focus on her career.

She'd finally given in and thrown caution to the wind, deciding that doing what made her happy was more important than what made her parents happy. So she'd quit the family business, quit her corporate job, and had tried to make her name in the brutal and cut throat theater business. She'd had moderate success last year, after two years of struggling. She'd written a musical version of Romeo and Juliet and it had been put on with a modest budget at one of New York's fringe musical theater festivals. It was a far cry from a commercial production at one of Broadway's biggest theaters, but it was nothing to sneeze at either. Of course, no commercial producers had shown an interest in that show, so it had died a quiet death. However, at least her name was slowly getting out there. But even so, she needed a break. A big one. And she prayed that this meeting would be that big break.

A ring sounded from the desk of Bailey's assistant. The bimbo paused mid-gum smack to pick up her phone. "Uh huh. Okay. Yeah. She's here. No. Not yet. Okay."

The bimbo hung up the receiver and waved to the door as she buried her nose back into her magazine. "You can go in now." She said.

Callie looked around, as if expecting her to be talking to someone else. She still couldn't quite believe she was there. Assuring herself that she was the only one in the waiting area, she stood, smoothed out any imaginary wrinkles in her form-fitting black skirt and strode towards the door. She hesitated just long enough to take a deep breath, then grasped the handle and headed in.

As she entered the room, Callie saw Miranda Bailey at her desk, finishing up a phone call. Bailey waved Callie over, gesturing to a nearby loveseat as she spoke. "Yes. Yes. I don't care about your personal problems. Do you think I have time for that? Get it done or I'll find someone else who will. I am not your therapist. Understood? Good. Don't call me again until you've got some designs drawn up." Bailey hung up the phone. She stood, rounded her desk and shook Callie's hand.

"It's good to meet you Calliope," the diminutive woman said as she took Callie's hand firmly in her own.

"Please, call me Callie." Callie said, still in awe. She silently mused about the difference in Bailey's physical stature and her stature in the theater community. This woman, no matter how short, demanded complete and utter respect.

Bailey nodded and returned to her desk, as Callie took a seat on the small loveseat located nearby. She sat patiently, hoping that Bailey would fill her in quick and put her out of her misery.

"So Callie, I saw your last work. _Romeo and Juliet_ at the Fringe Festival." Bailey began.

Callie's heart began to race a little. Bailey had seen her work? _ The_ Miranda Bailey? She noticed that Bailey kept looking at her watch, a look of slight exasperation on her face, and she wondered what that meant.

"You wrote some beautiful tunes for that show. They were rough, and definitely needed more work, more refinement. But I saw promise there." Bailey continued, eyeing the door.

Callie felt a flush start to creep over her skin. Miranda Bailey thought she showed promise. But where was this going?

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you. I'd hoped to have . . ." Bailey's sentence was cut off as her phone rang. She answered it and began to speak.

Callie was trying to remain calm and patient. This meeting was clearly heading in a good direction. Bailey liked her work. And she had a proposition. This meeting could only get better from here.

"Yes. Send her in." Bailey said and hung up the phone.

Callie was suddenly confused. Who was Bailey referring to? She didn't have long to wait. A bubbly ball of blonde energy breezed into the room. And just about the last person Callie hoped to see. So much for the meeting getting better…

Arizona Robbins entered the room and strode across, greeting Bailey warmly. Callie watched as her former idol chatted with Bailey with an informal familiarity that Callie envied.

Arizona Robbins was one of the biggest names in the business. A young prodigy, she'd won her first Tony award at the age of 24. She'd since added two more to her mantle. Arizona was one of the best musical theater lyricists of her generation and had been a force to be reckoned with in the business, along with her now former writing partner, composer Joanne Delgado. Robbins and Delgado had been a modern-day Rodgers and Hammerstein. Hit after hit . . .until the last few years. Even though their success had trickled off, Callie still had admired the pair. She'd been a bit heartbroken when she heard they were taking time to work apart.

But that was beside the point. Callie's days of idol worship of the woman before her were over. Her stomach was now in knots and not just because of her previous nervousness. She was confused, and angered, and hurt, and . . . just about every other emotion in the book.

Callie would never forget the day when her idol had crushed her dreams. When she'd heard that someone had asked THE Arizona Robbins what she'd thought of Callie's _Romeo and Juliet_, Callie had been excited. Until she read the comment. She'd never forget those words. They were ingrained, word-for-word in her mind. "Her lyrics lack the depth and understanding and passion of someone who's actually been in love." She'd been devastated.

Callie was brought out of her reverie as Arizona finally turned to acknowledge her presence. "And who's this?" Arizona asked.

"Where are my manners?" Bailey began. "This is Calliope . . . uh, Callie Torres. She's a great new composer."

Arizona shook Callie's hand, no sign of recognition on her face.

Callie took her hand, jolted by the soft and sensual way that hand felt in her own. She flushed and managed to eke out a greeting. Of course Arizona wouldn't remember her. She probably heard about and saw the works of many, many composers every year.

Arizona sized up the beautiful raven-haired woman before her. She silently wondered if they played for the same team. Definitely her type. She offered the woman a small smile and thought, if she wasn't mistaken, that she saw a blush creep across the woman's skin. After they greeted each other, she suppressed those thoughts and turned back to Miranda. Maybe another time. Right now, it was time for whatever business Bailey had in mind.

The two women sat down on the loveseat and waited for Bailey to get down to business. Callie struggled to focus. She was a whirlwind of emotions. She was in a room with two of the most respected women in the theater world. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit of leftover hurt and anger towards the woman seated very near to her. She felt as though she could sense every minute movement and breath. And her scent. Why was the woman wearing so much perfume? Or maybe she was just hypersensitive because she was nervous and emotional. But that hint of citrusy . . . something . . . was rattling her. Callie shook it off and determinedly fixed her attention on Bailey, who cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Ladies. I have a business proposal for you. I'm looking to commission a musical version of Pride and Prejudice. Now, I know it's a bit unorthodox, usually composing teams are pitching to me, not the other way around. But this is a story and a project that is close to my heart. "

"I don't know . I've got other projects in the works." Arizona began. After the rough end to her partnership with Joanne, she felt that she needed a break. And she had no idea who the woman next to her was, or what her credentials were.

Bailey held up a hand, cutting off Arizona's protest. "Hear me out. I want this written. And you are the best lyricist in town."

Callie, who had been too stunned to speak, finally found her voice. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she could not work with the woman sitting next to her. Not after that slight. If Arizona didn't think highly of her work, there was no way they'd be able to collaborate effectively.

"I don't think so, Miranda. I'd love the opportunity to work with you. But I think I'd be best working on my own."

Again, Bailey cut off the protests. "Callie, let me be frank. You need a partner. Your music is beautiful, but your lyrics are clichéd at best. That's where Arizona can help. I think you'd make a great team."

"I can't." Callie said, stung by Bailey's words, even if she knew they might be true. "I'm fine on my own."

Arizona, who didn't appreciate being blind-sided with a proposal to work with a newborn to the composing world, chimed in again. "Miranda. It looks like neither of us are really in a place where we want to explore a new partnership."

"All right ladies. Let's be real." Bailey cut in. "You." She said, pointing at Arizona. "Enough about your so-called projects, Arizona. You are a talented, talented woman. But your last two shows have flopped. You need a hit. And to do that, you need to find something new and different that works. Someone new to inspire you. Which is where Callie comes in"

Arizona opened her mouth to protest, but one look from Bailey and she shut it again.

"And you." Bailey turned to Callie. "You should be thanking your lucky stars that I am taking an interest in you. _Romeo and Juliet_ was good, but you are not great. Not yet anyway."

_Romeo and Juliet_….recognition dawned on Arizona. She'd known that Callie's name had sounded vaguely familiar. She remembered some haunting music from that show. About the only good thing about it.

Bailey continued speaking to Callie. "And I know your situation. You need a break. You need some support. Some success. Unless you want to end up waiting tables." Bailey then addressed both of them. "So you both need to get over yourselves and agree to give this a try. Give it a six week trial. If it doesn't work, I find someone else. No harm, no foul." She slid contracts across her desk towards them.

Callie picked up the contract. It was more money than she'd seen since her father had cut her off. As much as working with the blonde next to her made her queasy, she didn't think she could turn the offer down.

Arizona didn't look at Bailey's offer. It wasn't about the money for her. She had plenty. It was about inspiration. About finding herself again. And maybe Bailey was right. And for whatever reason, the woman on the couch next to her intrigued her.

"Okay. I'll do it." Arizona said after a moment's hesitation.

Bailey looked at Callie. "I'm in." Callie said, her heart fluttering.

As they left the office, Callie and Arizona exchanged contact information. Arizona couldn't help but smile. When Bailey wanted something, she sure knew how to make it happen.

Arizona glanced into Callie's deep brown eyes and suppressed a sudden urge to jump the woman. This was already going to be awkward – no need to throw sexual tension into the mix as well. She offered her hand to Callie instead. "Well, Calliope, it should be interesting."

Callie took Arizona's hand in hers, she opened her mouth to correct Arizona's use of her full name. But her words fell away as their hands touched. There was something about this woman that unnerved her. And Callie Torres did not get unnerved easily. Yet today, between Bailey and Arizona, she was nothing but a jumbled mess of nerves. And she didn't like it one bit. Finally, she formed enough words to respond. "Yes, it should. I'll be in touch."

"Can't wait." Arizona said, just a hint of dimple peeking out from her cheeks.

Callie furrowed her brow and watched the woman walk away. Had she been flirting? Not that it mattered. She was straight. Very, very straight. She'd probably just been mistaken. She was such a blend of emotions. The word of the day was definitely confused…well, excited and confused and maybe a little scared. Callie had no idea where this journey would end, but she looked forward to it with a mixture of trepidation and eagerness. She'd been sucked into the path of the blonde whirlwind that was Arizona Robbins. And she already knew her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Song 2/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M/NC-17 (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Arizona Robbins is a veteran musical theater composer with several Tonys to her name. But after a series of flops, she's in serious need of a hit. Can rookie composer Callie Torres be the key to her success? Both hope for a hit, but discover that working together inspires more than just beautiful music. It's also a loose modern retelling of one of my favorite novels. See if you catch on.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arizona rolled out of bed in a sour mood. She was exhausted, as she'd stayed up late the night before, watching several different film versions of <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>, since she hadn't read the book since high school. More importantly, she had a meeting with Callie at noon and she was not looking forward to it. She had gotten the sense that there was some underlying resentment or tension coming from Callie, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. But a quick Google search for her name along with Callie's quickly brought her an answer. She'd apparently made an offhand remark about the quality of Callie's lyrics. No doubt Callie had taken it as a personal offense.

Arizona ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she readied herself for the meeting. She had somehow gotten roped into working with a total newbie, on a project that at least at the moment, seemed far from ideal. She regretted agreeing, but Miranda had caught her in a weak moment. Bailey had been right. She needed a hit. Her life had been one disappointment after another lately. Both professionally and personally. But that wasn't all. She was feeling guilty for running late to that meeting, and despite the fact that she and Bailey were friends, she still hated making people wait. In addition, her head was spinning from the cause of her lateness.

Just fifteen minutes before she'd needed to leave for the meeting with Bailey, there had been a knock at her door. She'd opened it to see her ex Joanne standing there, looking slightly bashful with a handful of roses. Joanne was her ex both romantically and professionally. They'd been writing partners for 8 years and lovers for half that time.

Joanne was beautiful. Lithe and slim, gorgeous dark eyes and hair with just a hit of something exotic. Arizona had fallen for her the moment they'd met. However, it had taken Joanne a while to come around. Unlike Arizona, she'd never been with a woman before. And she was cautious.

Despite the length of their relationship, they'd never officially come out as a couple. Arizona had been giddy and in love. She'd wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Joanne had been more hesitant. She'd made excuses about how it might affect their career. How people might judge them differently. So, despite the fact that it went against everything she believed in, Arizona had kept quiet. She was in love. She was happy. She'd do what her girlfriend wanted.

Yes. They'd been happy. Or so she thought. She'd thought so until the night she came home sick instead of going to the benefit gala she'd originally planned to go to. She'd thought so until she opened the door to their apartment. She'd thought so until she saw the trail of discarded clothing across the living room floor. She'd thought so until she'd seen Joanne beneath the toned, masculine body of the leading man of their latest show.

All of those memories flooded back as she'd seen Joanne standing there in her doorway. It was first time she'd seen her in months. Joanne had pleaded with her. Begged her forgiveness. Promised to devote herself completely to her. She'd even promised to come out publicly as a couple.

Arizona had been tempted. The woman still had a pull on her heart, though the strength of the pull was fading. She'd hesitated, just for a moment, missing the happier times. But she hadn't given in. In the months since their split, she'd realized she hadn't been happy. Not for a while. Joanne was selfish. She was manipulative. And, though it had taken Arizona a while to admit it, Joanne had never really loved her. If she had, she wouldn't have been ashamed of their relationship. And there was no other reason for hiding, given how accepting the theater community was. It had pained her to admit it to herself, but it was true.

She'd also realized that their failing relationship had affected their composing. Things had gotten stale. Towards the end, they'd written more out of obligation than passion. More because they should than because they were inspired. And the reviews and ticket sales reflected that.

She'd turned Joanne down. It saddened her how quickly Joanne's sweet talking turned to vindictive insults once she'd realized Arizona wasn't going to welcome her back with open arms. This only steeled Arizona's resolve. Their conversation had quickly turned into a shouting match, which Arizona wasn't proud of. But she'd had to get some of her bottled up anger off her chest. After 15 minutes of screaming, she'd finally stormed off to her meeting.

It was with that swirl of emotions that she'd received Bailey's proposal. She knew she should've said no, but there was no sense in trying to back out now. There was a contract. And she didn't want to upset Bailey. It was only a six week trial after all. Then she could gracefully bow out. Even if this Torres girl turned out to be awful, at least she was easy on the eyes. There was that benefit at least.

* * *

><p>As Callie readied herself for their lunch meeting, she warred with her feelings. On the one hand, she'd been truly blessed with this opportunity. Not only was she getting a chance to compose for one of the biggest producers in the business, but she was getting to work with one of the greatest lyricists of her generation. Yes, that lyricist had been unfairly mean. Yes, she was annoyingly perky and bubbly. But that didn't take away from the fact that Arizona Robbins was a musical theater legend in the making.<p>

Despite this great opportunity, Callie was not looking forward to the meeting. How could Arizona work with someone whom she thought so little of ? And how could Callie be expected to work with someone she knew didn't respect her? She was a rock star. She knew it. She just needed everyone else in the business to know it.

Still, just the thought of having lunch with that woman turned Callie's stomach into a jumble of nerves. She'd torn apart her closet trying to find just the right outfit. She didn't know why exactly. She felt all the nerves of a first date. Which was silly. She had no reason to impress this woman. After all, this was strictly a professional meeting. And what she wore was not going to do much to change Arizona's opinion about her composition skills. Still, it couldn't hurt to feel just a little sexy and bad ass. It'd help her fake the confidence she didn't feel.

Despite her misgivings, she really needed this to work. She was living in a tiny sixth floor walk up with her cynical sarcastic roommate Cristina. Her savings was dwindling. Her father had cut her off when she'd been "foolish" enough to end her unhappy marriage, quit her corporate job, and move to New York to follow her dreams. If she didn't get some success soon, she'd be forced to find a job, probably two, in order to stay in New York. That would not leave much time for writing music, thereby defeating the whole purpose.

Thankfully, Bailey's offer had come at just the right time. Now Callie had to pray that the project continued past the six week trial period. And that it continued with her as composer, whether or not Arizona agreed to continue. And Callie had to admit that she wouldn't be that upset if another lyricist stepped in. Or if Bailey decided to let her write both the music and lyrics. Her lyrics weren't that bad… Callie's gut tumbled at the thought. As much as she hated Arizona for her comment, deep down she knew there was a grain of truth. She'd never been in love, even with her ex-husband. The lyrics had lacked depth. But it didn't mean her pride didn't still sting from the barb.

* * *

><p>Callie sat at a table for two at a small café. She tried to distract herself with the hubbub of the busy servers, the other customers, her phone, and anything else she could think of. She struggled with her nerves, even though she tried valiantly to convince herself that she had nothing to be nervous about. She told herself that it didn't matter what Arizona thought. She told herself that she was plenty talented – otherwise Bailey wouldn't have chosen her. She told herself that she just needed to get through the next six weeks. She told herself she wasn't there to make friends. Despite all this, her stomach was filled with butterflies. And when she saw the bubbly blonde whirlwind that was Arizona Robbins stroll through the door, those butterflies turned into small birds.<p>

As Arizona entered the café, her eyes scanned the room for Callie. Finally setting her eyes on the pretty raven-haired woman, she proceeded to the table. She ignored the slight flutter of her heart as she saw Callie. Sure, she was cute, but that wasn't anything to get all worked up about. This was a business arrangement, plain and simple. And she'd learned her lesson the hard way with Joanne. Mixing business and personal could have disastrous results. And she wasn't about to complicate things with a short fling with Callie. If she needed a fling, she could easily find a willing candidate with whom she didn't have to work. She was hot. There were always women lining up for her.

As Arizona slid into the chair opposite her, Callie's nerves went into overdrive. She took a deep breath, noticing the slightly enticing fragrance that followed Arizona to the table. Somehow, the slight citrusy scent, along with the small, dimpled grin of Arizona comforted her and she felt herself relaxing.

"Hello, Calliope." Arizona said as she sat down.

Callie's hackles immediately went up at the use of her full name, but she decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting. "Hi." She responded, before glancing down at her menu.

Deciding to break the ice with a little small talk, Arizona picked up her menu. "So, what's good here?" She asked, since the restaurant had been Callie's choice.

Callie, seeing that Arizona was going to be friendly, decided to respond in turn. There was no sense in unnecessarily injecting conflict. Even if she felt a bit resentful, she could hide it for the sake of their working relationship. "Well, their tuna burger is great, as are all of their salads." She replied.

Arizona nodded in understanding and studied the menu. There was something about this woman . . . She couldn't quite place it. But Callie just unnerved her slightly. Maybe she just needed to get laid. Arizona returned her thoughts to the menu as she made a mental note that maybe it was time to make a trip to her favorite gay bar with her friends. Find someone to take the edge off.

After ordering their meals, they engaged in small talk for a while. As their meals arrived, Arizona got down to business. "So what do you make of Pride and Prejudice? Who's your favorite character?"

"Lizzy, of course." Callie said. "She's very modern and pretty forward-thinking for her time. I respect her for not letting societal pressures get to her, for not compromising who is she or settling for the first man who takes a liking to her."

"I can see that. Though I do think she was awfully quick to judge people, don't you think?" Arizona asked.

Callie bristled slightly at the dig at one of her all-time favorite literary characters. "Sure, she judges people. But usually with good reason. Mr. Darcy, for example, is a condescending, pompous ass for the first half of the novel. Why shouldn't she judge?"

Arizona smirked slightly. "I think Darcy is just misunderstood. Besides, you'd be a bit condescending too if you had to deal with her ridiculous family and their overtly gold-digging motives."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew, somewhere beneath the anger that was beginning to build, that she was overreacting. But she couldn't help herself. She stabbed at a piece of lettuce in her salad with a bit too much violence. "Some people are just too wrapped up in their own trumped up view of themselves to notice when they're being judgmental asses. And that just because some people come from less prestigious backgrounds doesn't necessarily mean that they're any less worthy. That they're somehow less talented or kind or worth less notice."

Arizona rolled her eyes. It wasn't quite clear whether Callie was talking about the book, or something more personal. Unable to back down, she threw out her best retort. "And maybe some people are too easily offended. Too eager to judge a person by first impressions. Whether it's fair or not. Wounded pride is at the root of this whole thing, I think." Arizona said, with a slightly self-satisfied smirk. Callie's eyes flashed with anger. Arizona felt a sudden jolt between her thighs. Calliope Torres was beautiful in any light. But angry Calliope Torres. Drop dead stunning.

Callie opened her mouth to reply when Arizona's phone went off. Callie rolled her eyes at the rudeness. Clearly Arizona didn't even care enough about the meeting to put her phone on silent. And even ruder, Arizona answered after looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Miranda. What's up?" Arizona said.

Callie's anger was tempered a little at the realization that it was Bailey on the other end of the call.

"Uh huh . . . yeah. . . I don't know. I'm not sure I'm free . . . okay, okay . . ." Arizona sighed and gestured with her free hand. "Okay. I'm in. But I get to bring a date. Yeah. She's here with me actually."

Arizona pulled the phone away from her ear. "It's Bailey. She wants us to come to her apartment for a little get together. Apparently she tried to call you, but got voicemail."

Callie looked at her phone and saw that she did indeed have a missed call from Bailey. Arizona handed her the phone. Callie spoke with Bailey, got the details, and reluctantly agreed to go. As much as she wanted to get as far away from Arizona as possible, she couldn't say no. Especially since Arizona had already agreed. She wasn't going to be the one to back down.

The phone call had cut into the conversation enough to cool their near-screaming match. However, the tension was still there. As Callie stared across the table at Arizona, she struggled to contain her emotions. They were such a mixture. Of tension, of anger, of frustration, of . . . something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. As much as she really hated Arizona at the moment, she also felt drawn to her. Felt the need to spend time with her. And she had no idea why.

They said their goodbyes a short while later, having agreed to work on a plan for where songs belonged in the story, They shook hands somewhat awkwardly, holding on just a moment longer than was normal. Callie's mouth was dry and she felt a little unsteady. It must be the nerves and excitement and frustration of working with THE Arizona Robbins. Or something . . .

Arizona left the café and headed straight home. She needed a cold shower. Callie was frustrating and stubborn and fiery and . . . very, very hot. It was definitely going to be an interesting six weeks. To say the least.


End file.
